<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Pretty Eyes by hoonhao_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091259">Those Pretty Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love'>hoonhao_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their love for Minghao❤ [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Pining Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, and carats!!!!, brat Chan, good friend wonu, implied soonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling Minghao he has pretty eyes doesn't need a science degree. It's not rocket science. Myungho, you've pretty eyes. There. That's so fucking easy, Jihoon can do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their love for Minghao❤ [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Pretty Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, hello! Welcome back to yet another hoonhao/haohoon story.<br/>A fair warning, this story is rushed and I don't have enough time or motivation to smoothen the bumps out. So, please forgive me.</p><p>I just wanted to add to the tag since I've yet to update my WikiHow.</p><p>Also, do give my other hoonhao stories a chance if you haven't.</p><p>Anyways, let's jump right into the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tried his damn best to not turn and peek around Soonyoung and stare brazenly at Minghao dressed in a sheer black shirt, his hair combed in a way that has Jihoon licking his lips everytime his eyes get a chance to check the dancer out. What's the point of that offending piece of clothing if it's not going leave anything for imagination? It might as well be taken off. By Jihoon, preferably. <em>Just saying.</em></p><p>He'd thought seeing Minghao half naked in greenroom on numerous occasion for five consecutive years would mean he'd be immune to a Minghao dressed in a clothing that shows a lot more skin than normal. But nope. Guess his brain has yet to get that memo.</p><p>Wonwoo leans a little closer to the younger. "Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking. You've cameras on you."</p><p>Jihoon nods, smoothing a hand down his chest. He can do it. He can stop thinking about Minghao on command. Of course he can. That's how crushes work. <em>Stupid crush that won't go away.</em></p><p>"Okay," the MC, they had for the day, chimes, enthusiastic as ever, as she picks a sticky-note from a huge board covered with a lot of those. "This one reads, compliment the member on your right."</p><p>The crowd cheers, eager to see soft side of seventeen after seeing Seungkwan and Joshua drag Mingyu, Soonyoung, Hansol and Chan through filth in the previous round of roast battle. Say what you want, but that battle was the best thing Seventeen has participated in. The heat was real, the burns were deep. Jihoon wouldn't mind another one of those.</p><p>Wonwoo turned, looked at Jihoon, looked past him, and then smirked. He patted Jihoon before turning back. <em>Strange lad.</em></p><p>Jihoon looked to his right and swore internally. Of course, he was next to Minghao. He still doesn't understand how he always ends up next to the root cause of his panic. Or maybe it was Minghao that ended up next to him? Oh, wasn't Soonyoung standing there? Where is that idiot?<br/>Jihoon spies him right at the end of the line, smiling at Jun like a whipped man. Of course. He'd leave Jihoon, the panic gay, to deal with his crush, an alluring creature, just so he could hear a few words of praise from his own crush. <em>What a loser.</em></p><p>Jihoon does a full body shiver. He swears he can hear the stomping of boot as his doom nears.</p><p>"Shua hyung," Chan starts, sighing as if it's a real struggle to compliment that hyung. Joshua chortled.</p><p>Jihoon stealthily slides closer to Wonwoo, tugging at his sleeve to get his attention. Wonwoo's smile drops and his looks exhasparated.</p><p>Jihoon ignores it. "What should <em>I</em> say?"</p><p>Wonwoo peers around him and smirks again, as if he had forgotten Jihoon would be talking to Minghao. In front of a huge crowd. He cocks up a brow, the smirk still present. "You have soo much to say about Minghao usually. Take this opportunity and let it all out." He shrugs, probably enjoying picking on the younger.</p><p>Jihoon huffs indignantly.</p><p>"Please be serious, Wonwoo. I don't know what to say!" He almost stomps his feet and whines. "Please, be a good friend, and help this hopeless friend of yours," he pleads, making sure his expression didn't give away the topic of their conversation.</p><p>Wonwoo sighs, asks, "What's one thing that's always making you go heart eyes?"</p><p>"Everything!" Jihoon hisses under his breath. God, is that even a question?</p><p>Minghao's smile? <em>Heavenly</em>.<br/>His giggles? <em>Cancer curing.</em><br/>His lips? <em>Kissable</em>.<br/>His cheeks? <em>Squishy</em>.<br/>His nose? <em>Boopable</em>.<br/>His hands? <em>Delicate</em>.<br/>His voice? <em>Angelic</em>.<br/>His dance? <em>An art.</em><br/>His existence? <em>A whole blessing</em>.</p><p>Does Wonwoo even listen to Jihoon when he passionately talks about his appreciation for Minghao? Yeah, nah, Jihoon doesn't think he does.</p><p>Seungkwan says something in the background and the crowd goes wild, laughing and chanting, "Seungkwan sexy." What goes in their fans' head will always be a mystery to Jihoon.</p><p>Wonwoo grimaces. "Okay, <em>gross</em>. But one thing about Hao that always catches your attention?"</p><p>Jihoon thinks seriously. Taking the chance of slightly turning to his right, he quickly scans Minghao, from his head to his toe. Somehow, even with his skin on partial display, Jihoon's eyes instead lingers on his lips, stretched wide into a heart melting smile. <em>Lips</em>.</p><p>"Uh, Wonwoo," he calls for his friend's attention. He freaks a little when he realises there are only two more people to go before it's Jihoon's turn. Yikes.</p><p>Wonwoo turns eagerly. "Yes?"</p><p>"He has pretty lips?"</p><p>Wonwoo vibrates in his place, a very disappointed smile on his lips. "<em>Jihoon</em>," he hisses, pauses, then runs his hand down his face. He's probably done with Jihoon's shit. "I don't think complimenting Myungho's lips in front of the crowd is a way to go. Just say he has pretty eyes, otherwise!"</p><p><em>Eyes</em>. Jihoon nods, stepping away when Hansol turns around to compliment Wonwoo. Yeah, he can say Minghao has pretty eyes. Minghao does have pretty eyes. He likes the way they shine under the light, the way they light up whenever he's happy, the way—</p><p>"Woozi!"</p><p>He blinks, looking at a very displeased Wonwoo. He smiles sheepishly, bowing at his friend and then at the crowd.</p><p>"I swear, you're making it hard for me to compliment you." Wonwoo grumbles playfully.</p><p>He then steps forward, clasping the younger man's shoulder and hums, like he's deep in thoughts.</p><p>Jihoon laughs, bringing the mic up to his lips. "Come on, I've so many great traits. Just say the first one!"</p><p>Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "I like his confidence," he says, looking out into the crowd. He then pats Jihoon's shoulder. "However delusional it might be."</p><p>They all share a laugh while Jihoon acts like he's offended and clutches at his heart. "Ouch!"</p><p>He pushes Wonwoo. "Just say you're jealous and go," he laughs and turns around to compliment Minghao.</p><p>He breathes in, preparing himself. Just tell him he has pretty eyes. There's nothing hard. He has written such amazing songs, telling one of his own members they have pretty eyes is nothing too hard. It's a child's play. And Jihoon is an adult. A pro.</p><p>He fully turns to face Minghao, picking his hand delicately in his own. <em>Good god, look at those delicate hands. Let Jihoon keep them warm and shower them in kisses. </em>He basks in the loud screaming that follows the act immediately. Of course, when have carats not screamed on top of their lungs for Minghao? They love him. As he rightfully should be.</p><p>He looks up in time to see Minghao make a very shocked face at the crowd, eyes wide and lips pulled together. He looks at Jihoon and changes his expression to a serious one.</p><p>"I'm ready to get complimented from hyung," he announces, putting his other hand forward, gesturing Jihoon to hold it also.</p><p>Jihoon huffs and lets Minghao latch on to his hand that's holding the mic. It doesn't seem to bother him, happy to hold Jihoon's wrist.</p><p>Minghao smiles at him. He smiles the Smile™, where his eyes crinkle, front teeth on display, lips stretched unevenly and cheeks bunched up. His smile is oh-so fond, soo soft, soo sweet, it has Jihoon's mind blown, heart explode and his knees nearly buckle. Minghao's hold on him is what stops him from running around like a lovesick fool, gushing about being on the receiving end of that smile.</p><p>Seokmin and Wonwoo were not kidding when they said that that smile makes you feel like you've hung the stars in Minghao's sky. Why is Minghao this precious? This probably isn't good for Jihoon's life span.</p><p>The spotlight shining on them makes Jihoon feel like the lead of a fairytale, makes him want to be Minghao's prince, his one and only knight in shining armour. He has to ground his feet on to the stage so as not pull Minghao along with him and twirl him around the stage, all the while singing to Ed Sheeran's Thinkin Out Loud.</p><p>Minghao squeezing his hands in anticipation snaps him out of his own world of fantasy.<br/>He brings the mic to his lips, and breathes loudly into it. He looks back up, staring at Minghao unabashed. "Ah, I've soo much to say that I don't know what to say."</p><p>The crowd eats it up, cheering and hollering like it's the last time ever they'd see Jihoon be this obnoxiously cheesy. His members don't seem to be fairing any better, loudly shouting about his closeted greasy side and '<em>what's this?' 'Who's this?' 'Where's our Woozi hyung?'</em> Someone pushes him hard, but his grounded feet keeps him upright.<br/>Immediately Minghao grows shy, eyes darting to stare at his feet, smile small and sweet. And that alone is enough to boost Jihoon's confidence.</p><p>Now loaded with the confidence, basking in the cheering, he opens his mouth. He has never been good with words, they've always made him nervous. But today, he feels like he can do it without making anyone feel awkward. He's confident. He can tell his precious Minghao just how pretty his eyes are.</p><p>"Myungho," he starts, stepping even closer, clutching onto his hand tight. He feels the air buzzing with anticipation. The way entire stadium quietens down, tells Jihoon that everyone probably is holding their breath, ready to lose their mind over whatever Jihoon's about to say. Oh, how ready Jihoon is to make everyone lose their sanity.</p><p>Telling Minghao he has pretty eyes doesn't need a science degree. It's not rocket science. <em>Myungho, you've pretty eyes.</em> There. That's so fucking easy, Jihoon can do it.</p><p>"Myungho-ya, You've eyes."</p><p>
  <em>Fucking hell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck this shit.</em>
</p><p>The anticipated silence shatters like his expectations. The crowd and his members lose their mind over what Jihoon said. Maybe that's not exactly what Jihoon meant when he said they were going to to lose their mind. Guess, it's too late. Now Minghao only knows he has eyes, he doesn't know he has pretty eyes.</p><p>He winces, his face scrunching at the stupidity that is his existence. He wants to shush everyone down and tell them he wanted to call them pretty and he just forgot to add the very important word in.</p><p>But the carats and his members are nothing if not doom of his existence, booing at him without an ounce of pity. They spare him no time to correct himself, already shouting and creating a ruckus, easily drowning his voice. They're a menace that Jihoon has come to love and appreciate.</p><p>Minghao's hopeful expression falls. From expectant to deadpanned in flat one second. His lips pursed in a thin line, eyes narrowed. He tilts his head as if to say, '<em>duh</em>.'</p><p>"Aye, shit hyung, what was that?! Aye—"</p><p>"Oh, Woozi, you've nose!"</p><p>"Wait, wait, Myungho has eyes? How come I never saw them?"</p><p>"Carats, look! I've eyes too!"</p><p>"Just say you you're proud Myungho has eyes and knows how to use them and go." Whoever that brat that was adding duel to the fire, better sleep with one eye open.</p><p>He groans, turning his head around –still holding onto Minghao's hand, mind you– and rolls his eyes, mouthing, "<em>You better watch out.</em>"</p><p>"No shit, hyung," Minghao finally says. He sounds exactly how Jihoon had thought he'd sound; mix of disappointed, defeated and 'what else did I expect from him?' He detaches his hand from Jihoon's and shakes Jihoon's other hand off his own.</p><p>He turns to address their fans, hand on his hips. He sighs, shaking his head. "First that pat on the back during the ring ceremony and now this," he complains, adjusting his mouth piece. The crowd sympathises with him, quickly aww-ing at Minghao's crestfallen look. "At least he held my hand this time," he sighs again, this time dreamily. Minghao holds his own hand and pulls it closer to his chest.</p><p>"Ah, hyung," Chan calls, jogging from the other end to wrap his cute hyung in his hug. "Don't worry hyung, I'll always hold your hand and tell you about your newly discovered eyes. Someday, I'll tell you've a nose as well."</p><p>Minghao giggles, slumping into Chan, letting him pat his back. "You're the only man ever, Dino-ya."</p><p>He is, Jihoon self concludes, one big panic gay that can't even tell his crush he has pretty eyes without making a fool of himself.</p><p>When they all have clowned Jihoon, made all possible jokes, thrown in a shit ton of puns, clowned Jihoon again, milked the situation of it's hilarity, tell carats they've eyes (nose, toes, and everything in between), clowned Jihoon for the third time, they all decide to move on. Jihoon thinks if the MC hadn't stepped in when she did, they would've been there all night, clowning their producer and slowly, but surely turning this concert into a circus.</p><p>"Now, that Woozi-ssi has complimented The8-ssi, let's move on," she urges, yelling over Soonyoung and Seokmin's combined voices.</p><p>Someone snorts, their mic catching it, the sound echoing in the stadium.<br/>Jihoon, offended, turns around wildly, as if he'd able to catch the offender mid action, even if the action has already been executed and has the desired effect.</p><p>"Listen—" He starts. But soon gives up as he realises he has nothing to say that'll sound legit and won't raise quite a few eyebrows. He can't just say he panicked because Minghao smiled at him! that's just plain stupid. Who panics when their member smiles at them.</p><p>So he just sighs, lowers his mic and huffs. He crosses his arms and playfully glares at the crowd. Minghao lets out a full body laugh, throwing himself onto Jihoon, hugging him close. Jihoon prides himself in standing his ground and not stumbling under the added weight.</p><p>"It's okay, my Uji-hyung. Smile," and then he tries to pull the corner of Jihoon's lips up. And succeeds, because who is Jihoon to not smile in Minghao's presence? And how dare he not smile when Minghao wants him to? So he smiles, uncrossing his arms and wrapping his right arm Minghao's tiny waist, pulling in for a half-hug.</p><p>"Myungho!" Seokmin whines, pulling the two apart. "It's my turn to get compliments!"</p><p>Minghao, with a finally squeeze to the producer's bisep, turns away, moving towards Seokmin, asking for his hands. Seokmin happily holds his hands, beaming from ear to ear.</p><p>Ah, what a day. He embarrassed himself, but still got Minghao smile™ and a hug. Jihoon will take it.</p><p>Jihoon feels someone poke his ass from behind and he doesn't even need to turn to know who it is. It's Wonwoo and who else would it be?</p><p>"What the fuck was that, Ji," Wonwoo asks, his voice weird from probably how hard he's trying not to laugh at his poor friend's failed attempt.</p><p>"Shut up," Jihoon hisses, elbowing him away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry I couldn't do justice to this story. This has been sitting in my draft for a long time. And I was hoping to make it better before I posted it.<br/>Maybe I'll work on it eventually, but for now this one will have to do!</p><p>I hope you liked it regardless. </p><p>Comment down below whatever you want to comment, and make sure to leave a kudo! 💙</p><p> </p><p>~Jade</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>